Starts With Goodbye
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Goodbyes are always the hardest thing to make.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot (maybe two-shot) inspired by the song "Starts With Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood. It is not, and I repeat it is _not_, a songfic. This is purely a story inspired by a song.**

**Comet's POV**

I hung up my phone, glad Johnny hadn't answered and that I had left a voice mail on his phone. It was easier, not telling him in person, I wouldn't be able do to it if I did. I couldn't hurt him like that, I didn't want to, but I had to.

"Damn you Jerome" I muttered, "I swear you'll pay"

I didn't want to hurt Johnny like I did, but I had to keep him safe, protect him. He always protected me, and now _I_ needed to protect _him_. I had to make the call, Johnny wouldn't understand, even after my message. For a moment, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine life without him, without waking up next to him in bed, all wrapped up in his arms. It was hard to see life without him, but I had to.

"I'm so sorry Johnny" I whispered, undoing my necklace and laying on the envelope on his pillow. It broke my heart to do what I did, but I had to. I could feel my heart breaking as I packed a bag, but I needed to keep Johnny safe like he always kept me.

When I was done, I stood at the door and stared at the room, remembering everything we did in there. So quickly after our first kiss I moved into his room, against Ben's wishes, but I couldn't stay away from Johnny. He was always such a good guy, past his cockiness and everything. I blinked back tears and pulled out my keycard, placing it on the kitchen countertop. None of them would understand, none of them had seen the news. Ben would soon enough though, he'd understand why I left. I knew Marcy would be pissed, the other's too probably. I hoped Ben didn't tell them the truth, because then I couldn't protect them.

"Ready?" Jerome Parker asked in a sinister tone. I wordlessly nodded and left with him.

**Johnny's POV**

I was deciding what kind of cereal to buy when my phone rang, Ben was calling me.

"What's up Pebbles?" I asked, using my nickname for him.

"Comet isn't with is she?" Ben replied frantically.

"No...why?" I asked, worry filling my body.

"She hasn't answered any calls...did she say she was going to take a nap or anything?"

"No...she said she was going to clean a bit" I was beginning to be worried even more.

"Shit. Johnny, try calling her. I've tried, but have gotten no responce, you're still at the store right?"

"Okay and yeah" I replied.

"Good" Ben hung up. I instantly called the Baxter Building, but there was no answer. Cursing, I hung up and saw I had a voice-mail from a familar number. I instantly listened to the message.

_"Hey Johnny...umm..Listen. I need to talk to you...actually I'll just tell you now" _I gripped the phone closer to my ear, she sounded close to tears, _"Johnny...I can't. I just can't do this anymore. I love you Johnny, you need to know that. But there's no other way. Johnny, I'm done. With us I mean. I just can't deal with it anymore. I'm leaving. Don't try to find me, it won't work. I love you Johnny, but I'm breaking up with you"_ by now she was probably crying. Fifteen minutes later, Ben found me, shellshocked from the message.

"What? What is it?" Ben asked worriedly. I wordlessly handed him the phone, he listened.

"We need to get home" he growled, "She wouldn't have done this to you. This was done against her own will"

We arrived back at the Baxter Building ten minutes later, but no one was there. On the kitchen counter top was a key card, so I instantly went to check my room. There was no one there either, but the necklace I gave Comet sat on my pillow. I quickly walked over there, but only saw the necklace and an envelope. I picked the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Johnny,_

_I know if you're reading this then you've came home. Johnny I just can't be in a relationship with you anymore, I love you too much to be in the relationship. It's not you, it really is me. Johnny I can't deal with the fangirls and flirting girls anymore. I need to get away. Don't look for me, you won't be able to find me. Please Johnny, just move on with your life. Forget about me. You never deserved someone as shitty as me anyway._

_I love you._

_-Comet_

The letter was dotted with tears, and I knew she must of been serious if she had taken off the necklace and left it. I swallowed my tears and went out to find Ben, who was watching TV with the others.

"It's true" I said dully, holding up the necklace.

"She left you!" Marcy exclaimed. I nodded.

"We need to find her" I said. Ben looked at me, finally shifting his eyes from the news.

"No. Johnny she's and adult, you need to let her go." Ben said softly.

"She didn't leave on her own will! She wouldn't have!" I said angrly.

"Johnny. Let her go"

"I can't believe you" I said disgustedly, dropping the letter and heading up to the room, where I started crying.

**There. That was harder to write then I thought. Anyway, there is a good reason Comet broke up with Johnny. Jerome Parker killed her brother when she was five, his name was Daniel Grimm, and Jerome went to jail. He got out of jail, and wanted her. Comet broke up wtih Johnny because Jerome would kill him if she didn't. The next chapter will be them getting back together (in a few months).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Many months later.**

**Johnny's POV**

**-Three Months Later-**

It had been three months, three months since she had left, three months since it had been happy around the Baxter Building. Ever since she left, it seemed there was no happiness, none. I sighed and wandered around, something that had become the norm since three months ago.

"Johnny?" Sue said, peeking her head past the corner, "We need your help"

"With what?" I asked dully.

"There's a new villain. He's attacking the city. We need to battle him."

"You don't need my help"

"Johnny, she wouldn't have wanted this. She would've wanted you to move on, continue to save people" Sue said. I stared at my sister for a few seconds before nodding, "Alright Sue. I'll come"

"Good." Sue threw me my outfit and I took it to my room to change. The room hadn't changed much in the three months, it still looked the same. But the smell was different, gone was ocean-like scent that mingled in with mine. Gone was the smell of sex that came from how much we had it. I missed it, both the smell of sex and actually having it. More than missing the sex, though, was missing _her_. I quickly changed and headed out.

"Ready?" Marcy asked. I nodded, "Yeah"

Together, the five of us got into the Fantasiccar and took off. The guy attacking the city was unlike anyone we ever saw, but it seemed like Ben might have recognized him.

"Pity pity pity. You five won't stop me" the guy cackled.

"Think again" I yelled. A fight started, the five of us against one lone guy. At first it was hard, but it soon got easier with each passing moment. Soon I was ready to finish him off, until he said the words that froze my blood.

"If you knock me out, you will never see her again" he said in a sinister voice.

"What the hell are you talking about" I grabbed him by his neck.

"Knock me out. And you will never see your girlfriend again" he spat in my face. I flamed on and threw him against the wall.

"Shit" the guy started fiddling with his belt. I had a gut feeling that I had to follow.

"Reed!" I cried.

"I know!" he furiously started working on his PDA, "The harbor"

I took off towards the harbor, "Which building?"

"Third from the street" Reed replied through my ear-piece. I nodded, "Okay" and landed near the wooden building. It was locked with a metal lock. I thought abaout what I remembered from science class, and grabbed a rock and a bucket. I heated up the lock with my powers, then doused it in water, then slammed the rock against it. The lock broke and I rushed in. There was another door, wooden, so I just burned it. Comet was there, chained against a wall.

"Johnny wha-" she started to say before I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her and kissing her.

"You need to get out of here!" she hissed. I nodded and gripped one of the cuffs on her wrist. I broke it the same way I broke the lock, and she unlocked the other one herself.

"Lets get out of here" I said, picking Comet up.

"How?" she asked.

"That ceiling is wooden right?" I asked.

"Yeah" she nodded. I smirked and flamed on, taking off through the ceiling.

"That's how" I kissed her again.

"Home?" she murmured.

"Yup" I flew home, seeing the wooden building burning behind me.

**~Later~**

Comet was back, and once she took a shower it was almost like everything was back to normal. I sat, watching the TV while Comet silently leaned against the back of the couch.

"To repeat our broadcast, warehouse building 23 has been burned down, killing the owner Mr. Jerome Parker." the news reporter was saying.

"So he's dead now?" Comet said, breaking the silence.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jerome."

"I...I believe so." I said with a nod. She just nodded, and didn't say anything else. I silently wondered why she went with that guy, but realized that it truly didn't matter to me. All that mattered this moment was Comet was back in my life, back with me.

"You okay Johnny?" Comet asked, sitting down.

"Yeah. Yeah" I smiled at her. She kinda smiled back, but didn't look too happy...

**~Comet's POV/Few Days Later~**

It had been a few days since I had been rescued, and I barely spoke to Johnny. I couldn't, not now, not yet. Johnny, my boyfriend, the man who saved my life. Jerome Parker, the man who threatened Johnny, the man who died in a fire. These thoughts ran through my head every day.

I sighed and shook my head, Sue and the others decided to leave me with Johnny...alone.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, coming to stand next to me as I stared out the window.

"Yeah Johnny" I sighed, not looking at him.

"Listen" Johnny gently touched my shoulder, "I need to know what happened. Why...Why you left."

"I..I had to" I whispered.

"Why?" Johnny's volume met mine.

"Jerome...he...he threatened to kill you if I didn't go with him." I couldn't look at Johnny as I said the words.

"So why didn't you leave any sort of message as to why you left" Johnny demanded.

"I did!" I exclaimed.

"Where?" Johnny sounded like he didn't believe me.

"Do you still have the letter?" I held out my hand. Johnny handed it to me. I quickly scanned the letter and circled different letters before writing the hidden mesage on the bottom, "Read that."

"Jerome threatened death." Johnny read.

"Next time something like this happens, find all the uppercase letters that shouldn't be uppercase and unscramble them" I said.

"I'm sorry for doubting you...I just...I don't know" he sighed.

"It's okay" I shrugged. Johnny grabbed my wrist as I turned away.

"Please. Let me make it up to you" he begged.

"How?" I asked. Johnny backed me up against the wall and braced his arms beside my head.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. This had never happened, Johnny just kissed me, no questions asked.

"Su-Sure" I stuttered. Johnny pressed his lips to mine, sliding his hands down to rest on my hips. I slid my arms up to his shoulders, and sighed into his embrace.

"I love you" Johnny whispered, sliding his lips down to my neck. I stiffled a groan and twisted my hands into his hands.

"I love you too" I replied. Johnny slid his hands down to my legs, hitching them up around his waist.

"We don't have to if you don't want to...Our room?" Johnny asked, exhaling his hot breath into my ear. I nodded stupidly, so Johnny picked me up and carried me to our room...

**There is the final chapter. Maybe I'll post a extended ending, probably will be rated "M" though...**


End file.
